Modern cable, satellite, wireless or other communications networks deliver a host of programming content and other data to viewers' premises, each of which generally is outfitted with a STB or Consumer Electronics device (“CE device”) for decoding and displaying the programming. STBs are usually low-cost devices and, due to engineering constrains, presently lack the necessary processor speed, memory and components to support Internet applications or advanced data gathering capabilities. However, many STBs do have the capability to communicate with an external device through one of several communication mechanisms, such as an IR blaster, serial port, modem, or expansion bus peripheral. These communication devices have not in the past been used for much more than entering typical scheduling and control data into the STB, however.
Scheduling has been made easier because part of the programming delivered to STBs are Electronic Program Guides (“EPGs”). These guides provide a viewer with program scheduling information, e.g. a program's channel or other characteristics of the program such as whether the program supports particular protocols like Dolby AC-3 sound, etc. EPGs also can be used to accomplish other useful tasks, such as instructing a STB to tune to a program based on user preferences or instructing a VCR to record a program. Indeed, some EPGs offer the ability to create reminders for program start times. These reminders usually appear as visual alerts on the television screen when the program is about to begin. However, if the user is not watching television at the time these alerts occur, they are of little value.